


Push Up

by Arak0



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Floof, Fluff, Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i say fluff?, lots of fluff, reader helps gladio work out, somehow this got dirty, thinkin bout this gave me cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arak0/pseuds/Arak0
Summary: Gladio asks the reader for help working out when he feels demotivated.





	Push Up

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, this was just supposed too be fluff but took a very _adult_ turn.

You’re confused when you watch Gladio throw a pillow from your shared bed onto the floor.

“How is that helping you work out?” You query.

“Just lie your pretty ass down, you’ll see.” He’s still breathless from the weights he was pumping moments before asking you for your assistance.

You glare at him, not really trusting him at all—but still oblige, lying down on the floor.

“Woah big guy!” You screech when he climbs on top of you, his hands propping his weight up on either side of your head.

“If you wanted _that_ then all you had to do was ask, Gladdy.” You tell him, a mischievous glint in your eye. You giggle, tracing his collarbones.

“Just shut up.” He replies playfully, his eyes flutter shut as your hands trace his naked chest.

“So what’s this about?” You ask him, Gladio never usually asked him to help him out.

“I’m getting demotivated and you’re the best incentive to keep on going.”

He gently pecks your lips before his arms strain, pushing his body down— _very_ close to your own before he pushes himself back up. You finally catch his drift, your hands wrapping around his shoulders, rubbing them encouragingly. 

“Nuh-uh.” You scold him on his second push up when he tried to capture your lips against his own once more. You’d like nothing more to keep on going, for him to keep kissing you—but later, you knew he’d get pissy if he thought he hadn’t exercised enough.

Push up number five is when you finally let him kiss you again, your eyes turning dark as you watch all of his delicious muscles strain and flex. When he leans down again, the kiss is sweet, he lingers for an extra second—most likely because he didn’t know when the next kiss would be.

Push up number seven is when you start to murmur encouraging words to him.

“Come on, this is a piece of cake.” You spur him on, watching his lips break out into a breathless chuckle.

“ _Now_ it’s a piece of cake.” He grumbles, beginning push up number ten.

When he leans down again, you tap your lips with a finger. Granting him another treat, he leans down, lingering even longer than before.

“Mmm, that’s enough.” You tell him, not even realising your eyelids had fluttered shut midway.

When he approaches push up number fifteen, he thinks he has your pattern all figured out. But he doesn’t. When he leans in, you tilt your head to the side, denying him.

“Keep going, big boy.” You order him.

“You keep teasing and then I’mma show you how big this _boy_ can really be.” He whispers into your ear. Your body shivering in pleasure at his threat.

“I think I might have an idea already.” You tease, placing a wet kiss on his stubbly cheek.

Push up number twenty is when you grant him another one, jutting your head up slightly to connect them once more. His tongue traces the seam of your lips, you know what game he’s playing and it _almost_ works. You bite his lip, sucking for a second before resting your head back onto the pillow.

“Nice try.” You run your hands through his hair, knowing what it did to him when you tug on his scalp. It was like a programmed reaction for him to groan whenever you did it.

As Gladio proceeded to push up twenty-three, you couldn’t tell if he was grinding his lower half against you purposely.

 _When did it get so hot in this room?_ You ponder to yourself. Your legs were starting to get uncomfortable—essentially laid out like a plank under Gladio, your legs open up, one knee of yours on either side of his hips.

You picked the wrong fucking time to do that, gasping when your his lower half rubs against your open core. You blush deeply, he doesn’t seem to pay any mind to it—and if he did he was damn well good at hiding it.

Push up thirty-three is when you push yourself up to kiss him again, not for him but for yourself. The impromptu crotch rubbing was beginning to set the ends of your nerves on fire.

He kisses you fiercely, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth. Sliding across your teeth and it intertwined with your own tongue. Your legs wrap around his waist instinctively. _So much for helping him work out_. You whine when your dampening core meets with his growing manhood. Wanting nothing more than for him to rip off your shorts and eat your—in his words—‘pretty little cunt’.

“Gladiolus…” You whine, his full name ever coming out of your mouth during these moments.

“Baby please.” You cry out, the grinding of his hips increasing in tempo.

One of the hands that was propping his weight not moved to tightly grasp your hands over his head, he was considerably bigger than you so any attempt to set them free would be fruitless.

“You fox…” He sneers, licking the shell of your ear.

Your hips buck up wantonly, wanting nothing more to bring you to that sweet release he had brought you to many times.

You watch his Adams apple bob up and down when your eyes meet—those hazel eyes now clouded with lust. His hips begin to gyrate at a punishing pace.

“F—fuck Gladdy!” You moan, having no other choice but to accept his ministrations.

The familiar bliss was bubbling up inside—the end was near.

 

Yet he suddenly stops, before you can even question him. You feel yourself being lifted up off the floor. Your back meets the fluffy sheets of your bed.

“If you think you’re cuming around anything other than my cock tonight, doll. You gotta’nother thing coming.”

 

Now _this_ was the kind of exercise you were into.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Seriously though, I'm highkey crying.


End file.
